efscfandomcom-20200213-history
FSC 19
|debut=none |return= |withdraw= |pre= FSC #18 |nex= FSC #20 }} The Host City Brussels is a region of Belgium comprising 19 municipalities, including the City of Brussels, which is the de jure capital of Belgium. The Brussels-Capital Region is located in the central portion of the country and is a part of both the French Community of Belgium and the Flemish Community, but is separate from the region of Flanders (in which it forms an enclave) or Wallonia. Compared to most regions in Europe, Brussels has a relatively small territory, with an area of 161 km2 (62 sq mi). The region has a population of 1.2 million and a metropolitan area with a population of over 2.1 million, the largest agglomeration in Belgium. Brussels is also part of a large conurbation which extends between Brussels, Ghent, Antwerp, Leuven and Walloon Brabant and is home to over 5 million people. Brussels has grown from a small rural settlement on the river Senne to become an important city-region in Europe. Since the end of the Second World War, Brussels has been a major centre for international politics and has become the home of numerous international organisations, politicians, diplomats and civil servants. Brussels is the de facto capital of the European Union, as it hosts a number of principal EU institutions (the other administrative centres are Luxembourg and Strasbourg). The secretariat of the Benelux and the headquarters of the North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO) are also located in Brussels. Today, it is classified as an Alpha global city. The Venue Vorst Nationaal Forest National (French) or Vorst Nationaal (Dutch) is a multi-purpose arena in Brussels, Belgium. The arena can hold 8,000 people. It hosts indoor sporting events, as well as music concerts, by a wide variety of music artists. British hard rock band Deep Purple sold out the arena, with 8,000 tickets, in 2006, during their successful Rapture of the Deep World Tour. The Hosts Evy Gruyaer Evy was born in 1979 and she is a flemish radio and television host. She graduated in Kortrijk as an interpreter. She started her television career at a local radio station. But after she had won a contest she started at Radio Donna. First as a reader of the news but later she was one of the most famous hosts of the radio station. Her television career started in 2001. She hosted programs like Vlaanderen Vakantieland, Vlaanderen Sportland, Aan Tafel, Ticket,... Since 2007 she presents De Rode Loper (The Red Carpet). Maybe some of you will also know her because she presented the Belgian points in the final of the Eurovision Song Contest 2010. Koen Wauters Koen Maria Gaston Wauters (born 17 September 1967) is a Flemish singer, active with the band Clouseau, television presenter, and occasionally actor and race car driver. In 1987, Koen and his brother Kris joined the local band Clouseau. Koen became the frontman and singer of the band. The band and Koen became household names in Flanders in 1989, when the single Anne became a huge hit. Over the next twenty years, Clouseau became the most popular band in Flanders. Koen Wauters has acted in 2 Dutch movies, My Blue Heaven (1990) and Intensive Care (1991). Koen Wauters started his career as a TV presenter in 1989, as one of the first faces for the new Flemish TV station vtm. He has presented shows like De Super 50 (a hitparade show), Familieraad, Wedden dat?, 1 tegen 100 and Op zoek naar Maria. Together with his brother Kris Wauters, also a member of Clouseau, he presented all three seasons of the Flemish version of Pop Idol, Idool 2003, Idool 2004 and Idool 2007. He also hosted X Factor (Belgium) in 2005. Maybe some of you will also know him from his participation in the Eurovision Song Contest 1991. The Show Recap The Results The Winner Magazin - Sijamski Bliznaci